


Meyer and the Librarian

by missworld13



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missworld13/pseuds/missworld13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something-something about nerdy Meyer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meyer and the Librarian

Passing by the two roaring lions, Meyer walked up the steps to the New York Public Library. He did this about once a week, but the excitement never ceased.

Seeing the huge quantity of knowledge laid out before him, Meyer felt a bit overwhelmed and walked over to a reference desk.

The usual, middle age spinster type was not sitting there. Taking her place was a young, modern women; complete with bob and dark red lips. Looking up from her desk, Meyer realized she was the cutest girl he'd ever seen.

"How may I help you, sir?," the woman said smiling, with a knowing look, to Meyer.

Fumbling with his papers and fiddling with his newspaper boy hat, "uh…I…nevermind." Not known for being so clumsy with words, Meyer quickly turned around and walked out the building, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

As he stared at the majestic lions, Meyer kicked himself for what had just transpired. Thinking, "Never again. Take it one day at a time, Meyer. Maybe I'll be able to speak to her next week"


End file.
